monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Scarah Screams SDCCI Tagebuch
Cover ich'll wail on you if you read me diary. Heute, der Erste Oktober Heath Burns fragte mich heute, why ich dress like some monster from the sixties? Really? Janey mack...für a monster that's constantly on fire you'd think er'd never had a thought in his life that wasn't half-baked. Ich war close as that–to giving him a lecture on monster retro fashion but ich know that would have just caused more trouble than es would have been worth. Ich don't really use me speaking voice very much at school anymore because monsters take everything ich say like es's their own personal prophecy of doom. As if... First of all, when es comes to pronouncements of doom-they're only intended für normies und even then there are only certain normie families we work with...when ich say "we" ich mean the adults in the family. You can't even begin to apprentice until you're at least a hundred. Now you'd think other monsters would know this but you'd be wrong und so every time ich say something out loud some monster misinterprets what ich said to mean something terrible is about to happen to them. 'Tis not of course, but the more ich try und convince them of that, the worse ich usually end up making es. So ich've been taking TSL-Telepathy as a Second Language-since ich war a wee ghoul plus ich spend almost every summer at telepathy camp. Of course this also freaks monsters out because they think ich must go around reading their minds all the time. Well now, es would probably come as a sure shock to them that ich don't give a leprechaun's hiccup what they think. The only monster ich can really talk out loud to is Hoodude. He never takes anything ich say the wrong way, which is good because trying to get in contact with his mind is like swimming through a sea of cotton. Oh, me voice is not a weapon either-ich can't knock down buildings with es or shatter glass or anything else like that. Heute, der Zehnte Oktober Ich saw a sign up für new Fear Squad tryouts heute. Hoodude said ich should try out und wanted to know why ich left the team in the first place. Well now, that war a rather complicated situation don't you know. Cleo war a much different monster back then. Ich think she war trying too much to be like her sister und you can only treat teammates like they're your servants für just so long before they decide to let you play by yourself. They'd not allow me to yell any of the cheers either. Other teams kept complaining that they couldn't concentrate because they were constantly waiting für something bad to happen. Ich war mostly just helping prop up the base of the pyramids und where's the pleasure in that then? ich'll not wish any ill will on them that wants to join but ich'll neither be a part of that again me self. Heute, der Zwölfte Oktober Heath Burns again asked me um a date heute. Now ich'll not say that er isn't a handsome boyo und ich do have a fondness für them that has a touch of the red in their locks but Janey Mack...his social skills are totally banjaxed. Es turns out that one of the only good things about monsters taking what ich say the wrong way is that is has been very helpful für telling Heath Burns "No." Heute, der Fünfzehnte Oktober Hoodude und ich passed Frankie in the hall heute. She said, "Hey Hoodude!" He said, "Hey!" back und we kept going like nothing had even happened. He didn't ask if ich thought her "Hey" meant anything other than just that or burst into tears und run für the catacombs either. Ich war proud to bursting für him don't you know. Es has been a long path für me friend und ich bin thinking er's gotten past the rockier parts of es, at least where es comes to Frankie. Ich know some monsters wonder why ich've taken to him like ich have but Hoodude's as fine a friend as a ghoul could ever have und a powerful listener to boot. Es ist mighty nice to have a monster that ich can really talk to, with me real voice instead of me mind. He has quite the sensitive soul but er's not the kind of monster to fret about what might happen to him. Ich guess you'd have to say er pins his heart to the moment instead of the future. He's also tougher than a black thorn shillelagh. Ich don't think anything could hurt him, at least not physically. Heute, der Zwanzigste Oktober Ich "sprach" heute mit Clawd Wolf -now there's a fine figure of a monster für you- und er told me that Hoodude war going to get a special award at the fall athletic banquet und Clawd wanted to make sure that er showed up für es. Ich told him that ich would make sure Hoodude war there. As er war walking away ich asked Clawd what the award war für; er gave me a wink und a wolfish grin over his shoulder und said, "Es ist something good, ich promise." Ah yes, a fine figure of a monster that one is. Heute, der Erste November One of the peculiar things about not speaking is that some monsters treat you like you're part of the background. Now just because Ich bin not speaking doesn't mean ich bin not listening don't you know. So there ich war sitting outside Headmistress Bloodgood's office waiting to see her about an exchange program she wants to be starting with some of the other monsters from the auld sod when Mr. Hackington und Miss Kindergrubber come out of her office. They both looked fit to be tied und neither noticed me a sitting there like a bump on a dragon. Miss Kindergrubber- Es ist bad enough that she's around here ordering the Fear Squad around but to think she might be in class again just frosts my gingerbread. Mr. Hackington- Oy ich knew ich should 'ave been banning amulet drives from me classroom. Another year of, "Ich bin next in line to my father's throne," might just drive me back to being a professional Igor again. Miss Kindergrubber- Well her father seemed insistent that she make es all up und ich've never seen the Headmistress so angry. Cheating of all things... They walked into the hall before ich heard anything else but amulet + "next in line to my father's throne" has to equal Nefera. Now there's something that's like to give any monster a fright. If she really does come back ich'll be breaking out an amulet of me own. The one with the four leafed clover. Heute, der Siebte November Es didn't take quite the convincing ich thought es might to get Hoodude to agree to go to the athletic banquet. Ich told him es'd be a grand time und even grander getting ready für es. So we took ourselves to the Maul und tried on everything that wasn't currently being worn by another monster ;). We ended the day at Miss Kindergrubber's für tea und ginger bread. A fine day spent in the company of an even finer friend. Heute, der Dreizehnte November Heute ich found out that one of the events planned für this year's winter carnival is a story telling contest. Now me family's story telling powers are fierce und many have been the times when the final "the end" is heard not until the wee hours of the morning. Es ist sad that ich'll not be able to participate. Ich wonder if, like Operetta, whether hearing a recording of me voice would not have the same effect on monsters who hear es? ich think ich'll make a trip down into the catacombs und ask her. Nothing to hurt für trying don't you know. Heute, der Achtzehnte November Well ich never thought ich could be surprised like ich war to be tonight. First off, Hoodude cut a fine figure in his new duds und his pins all shined. Es war passing strange für me that er would be receiving an award though as er never got to play in any of the games und er always took a fierce beating at their practices. Stranger yet war, Hoodude loved every minute of es und er looked on each grass stain as a proud battle scar. Whatever the case, es war as plain as the heart on his chest that the other lads had great affection für him just by the way they teased him. Ich can't say ich understand why es works this way but a ghoul can say something to another ghoul that sounds like a compliment but 'tis an insult und a boyo can say something to one of his lads that sounds like an insult but 'tis a compliment. We were having a fine time und Hoodude clapped und cheered für every athlete that received an honor und then Clawd stood to the podium und announced the award für Hoodude. Janey mack-you could have knocked us both over with a fairy's sneeze. There war cheering und backslapping und monsters chanting his name. Es war as fine a thing as ich've seen done und ich war proud to bursting für him. Ich know that as long as er unlives er'll never forget tonight und neither will ich. Kategorie:San Diego Comic-Con International Tagebücher Kategorie:Scarah Screams Tagebücher Kategorie:San Diego Comic-Con International 2012